1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler with a leg-cutting device whereby legs of a staple can be bent and excess portions cut off.
2. Description of Related Art
A stapler is an important office tool and is used to bind multiple document sheets together with a staple. However, the amount of sheets to be stapled may vary considerably such that the thickness of the pile needs to be taken into special consideration. Thus, a stapler is commonly supplemented with a leg-cutting device to cut off redundant parts of legs of a staple. With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional leg-cutting device substantially comprises two pivotal bending arms (80) and a cutting pad (82). Each bending arm (80) has a bending surface (802) formed on the top. When a user uses a stapler with the conventional leg-cutting device and presses a handle of the stapler downward, a stapler will be pushed out of a staple magazine by a driving tab. After the legs of a staple have been extended through sheets of paper, the legs of the staple will be bent along the bending surfaces (802) on the bending arms (80). The bending arms (80) will pivotally rotate to cut off redundant parts of the legs in cooperation with the cutting pad (82).
However, because the bending surfaces (802) on the bending arms (80) are inclined flat surfaces, the use must press the handle of the stapler with a large force for bending the legs of a staple along the inclined bending surfaces (802). Furthermore, the movement of the bending arms of the conventional leg-cutting device is in a curved path, and to cut off the legs with the curved movement of the bending arms takes a large force. In addition, the curved movement of the bending arms cannot make the cut legs actually flush with the sheets of the papers, so the use of a stapler with a conventional leg-cutting device is not convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a stapler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.